greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Kronos
Cronus (Ancient Greek: Κρόνuς, Krónuos), also written as K'ronus' or Cronus, was the king of the titans, and father and grandfather to many of the gods, most notably Zeus . He is the titan of time. He won his battles with his trusty sickle and his courage alone. Not to be confused with Chronos, the personification of time. Myths Childhood Gaea, Uranus's wife and mother, was the mother of all Titans.' Uranus', fearing one of his offspring would rise up and destroy him, took drastic steps. He locked his children within Gaea, causing her great displeasure and pain. Alongside his Titan brothers, his Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires cousins, he waited, imprisoned, within his mother. Slaying his Father Cronus was the youngest of the titan children of Uranus and Gaea, yet the strongest. Gaea had created a sickle from the strongest of flint to slay Uranus. The other five titans cowered, yet Cronus took the sickle. He hid till Uranus came down to earth and surprised him. Uranus could not withstand the power of the sickle and his sons combined. Cronus slew him anyway. He took half of Uranus and threw him into Tartarus, the other in a pond, guarded by Pontus. Afterwards, Aphrodite was born of the foaming the pond. Eventually, Gaea took a new husband, Pontus, - and later Tartarus (Protogenoi) - and Cronus had become the new king and ruler of the universe. The Golden Age Cronus had taken Rhea as his wife and ruling queen. During that time, Cronus began naming his era of rule, "The Golden Age", since all obeyed him. What actually occurred was ignorance of the humans, and fear of the titan king. Because of men's nature to question, Cronus banned all knowledge, so he may remain the only ruler. With his wife, they would have six children, the Gods and Goddesses. Among them, are the Three Great Ones: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. He did not set his monster cousins, the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires, free like Gaea wished for them to do. She knew that three of his children would one day overthrow him, just as his father did. Unfortunately, Cronus did as well. So, with every child Rhea and he would have, he would eat him or her. Eventually, he had eaten five children. Rhea mourned, for lose. Gaea had sent Nymphs to make noise so loud, Cronus would never hear him. She had also sent a goat and a few other nymphs to tend to him and they raised him deep within a cave. Once he grew to a formidable age, he was nearly ready to combat Cronus. Zeus married the goddess of prudence, Metis, for he needed her good advice. Rhea had been given a mixture of mustard, wine, and herb to give to Cronus. Cronus thought it would make him more powerful, but to his never ending suffering, instead he vomited his children. When his brothers and sisters were free, Zeus started an all out war against his father. Demise Zeus had recruited his siblings and fought the Titans. During the final battle in the war, Cronus fought his sons and was overcomed by their combined efforts. Zeus took Cronus's sickle and cut him into many pieces. Part of him was thrown into the deepest part of Tartarus and the rest was thrown into the sea. The war was then won by the gods. He was later released by Zeus to rule over The Isles of the Blessed. Gallery de:Kronos 471px-Saturnus fig274.png|Cronus holding a sickle Rhea cronos.jpg| Cronus being handed a rock is Zeus's clothing Kronos.jpeg|Cronus, about to devour a child. Kronos & Rhea.png|Cronus being handed his child Navigation Category:Titans Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Agriculture Gods Category:Underworld Gods Category:War Gods Category:Titan Olympians Category:Children of Gaea Category:Children of Ouranos Category:Father Category:Husbands Category:Grandfather